


Beg

by TrashBinKrem (BasementTea)



Series: Beg [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Hux, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Hand Job, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shame, Sub!Hux, There's nothing else, first time saying I love you, gendered slurs, just dirty dirty sex, this is literally just fucking, this is the longest single chapter fic i've ever written, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementTea/pseuds/TrashBinKrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beg."</p>
<p>It's an order that Hux hates, but he always does. He always breaks down and begs. Kylo always chuckles. He's addicted to that sound. He never wants to lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

Kylo ran his fingers down Hux's back, admiring the curve of his spine like this. It was perfect, the feel of his soft skin under his leather gloves, the way he shivered whenever he reached for him, touched him.

Trailing his touches up his sides, along his arms, he came to the cuffs that kept the General's wrists together. The metal hook that was keeping him on his tip toes was heavy, dark against his pale hands, the fingertips going the slightest bit white where he was clinging at the chain for extra support.

“You look so perfect like this, General.” Kylo purred, grinning behind his mask as Hux sucked in air, goosebumps racing along his skin. “Stretched out, bare- _displayed_ for me.”

Hux glared, not responding to him, focusing on breathing. The position was making his chest ache, shoulders burn, each breath short and quick.

Fuck.

Kylo grinned, carding his fingers through the man's hair gently, playing with the short locks, before gripping tightly and yanking his head back.

“Tell me what you want from me, Hux. You know how I love listening to you beg.” he said with a grin, thankful his mask hid it. The effect the vocalizer had on the man was all but intoxicating.

The toes of Hux's boots were barely brushing the floor, shifting, trying to get purchase on the durasteel. The hand in his hair drew a small grunt of pain from him as it yanked again, and Hux kicked at him, wishing he had more purchase to deliver a good blow.

Chuckling it off, Kylo caught his leg, pulling it up harshly and pressing close to the man's naked body. “Oh? Not interested in begging yet?”

“Fuck you, Ren.”

“That is the plan, General.” Kylo said with a chuckle.

Despite Hux's glare, he could see his eagerness, feel the excitement in him. He was getting impatient, but they had all the time in the world.

Releasing his hair, he drew his hand down his neck gently, stroking along his pulse line for a moment. Everywhere Kylo drew his gloved hand, he could feel Hux shiver, tense, press against him. His back was arched, tiptoes against the floor just enough to let him lean into the touch on his chest.

“Kylo, for fuck's sak-” he cut off with a cry as Kylo pinched his nipple hard, twisting it under his fingers and drawing out a long whimper. Hux jerked back as best he could, trying to get away from the sensation, his cock throbbing hard at the pain. His hand followed, not letting up the pressure, the ache and burn of the pain before Ren finally pulled his hand away with a yank.

“What was that?”

Hux moaned some, letting his head hang forward, breathing hard. Looking up through his pale lashes, he yanked at the binds holding him up.

Kylo tutted his tongue, shaking his head ever so slightly, expression hidden away behind that _fucking_ mask. “Fight if you'd like General, it won't stop me from taking my time.”

Hux closed his eyes, letting his chin hit his chest, focusing on breathing. Kylo was right. There was nothing he could do, but sit here and take whatever the knight was willing to give him.

Fuck, he was so hard, felt so fucking needy- not that he'd ever let the man know how much he wanted him.

He felt a hand on his stomach, Kylo pressing in tight against his back, lips touching his shoulder. When did the helmet come off? He couldn't tell is he was disappointed or excited in all honesty. His hip was sore, leg still being held up by Ren's tight grip. The leather trailed down, stopping to play with the ginger hair that dusted his lower abdomen.

Armitage's head lolled back, a soft groan leaving him as Kylo teased him, eyes closed tightly.

Just breathe.

You can stave off begging if you just breathe.

“Can you?” Kylo asked, voice already husky, deep beside his ear, lips brushing his neck. “You'll beg, General. You always do.”

Fuck him and his mind reading.

“So stubborn.”

That hand was moving lower, the leather still lighting fire under his skin. His boots squeaked as he struggled some, desperate to push his hips into the touches. His arms were burning, the pain spreading down his biceps, sweeping along his shoulders and to his back, following the gentle line of his flush. It was background noise at this point, a barely there sensation that felt like static at the back of his mind.

He flexed his arms, biceps screaming as he gripped the chain above him, lifting his body some.

Kylo's fingers brushed the base of his cock, and he gasped, only to give a rather undignified groan when Kylo snatched his hand away.

The blow that hit his ass made him cry out, losing his grip on the chain and dropping back down, jarring his shoulders. Turning his face to his arm, hiding the look of pain that left his mouth wide open, breath rasping, Hux forced his eyes open.

His glare was one that cowed people easily, but it never worked on Ren.

If anything, Hux could see the fire in his eyes burning more, that smirk so fucking perfect as he watched Hux dangling there, slowly spinning from the ceiling, completely at his mercy.

He needed the bastard to touch him.

He was just standing there, fucking staring at him. It was the most infuriating thing, and even worse, his cock was responding to it, hard and heavy between his legs.

The silence stretched far too long, and as he opened his mouth to demand exactly what he was waiting for, Kylo stepped forward.

Gripping his hip, Kylo held him still, keeping him from spinning as he traced his hand down his stomach, to his cock. Finally, oh god, finally.

The leather of his glove creaked some as he gripped the base of his cock hard enough to make him whimper, hips twitching forward as his eyes squeezed shut. “Ren-” he groaned out as he felt the swipe of his thumb along the slit of his cock.

“Look at you, Hux.” The thumb pressed against his lips, and Hux looked at Kylo helplessly, lips parting, taking the precome soaked leather into his mouth. Sucking lightly, he lapped at it greedily, the sweet taste smearing over his tongue. “You're practically ready to come already, and I haven't even touched you. What an eager little slut.”

The insult made him moan loudly, struggling in his bonds, wanting to press into the grip on his cock, still sucking at the gloved hand desperately. Kylo's thumb pulled back, and he followed, tongue just past his open lips, already missing the weight of it against his tongue.

He didn't have to wait long, two fingers thrusting roughly into his mouth, filling it without warning and pressing his tongue down against his teeth. He gagged in surprise, stomach clenching tightly as he jerked his head back. Ren didn't give though, thumb hooked on the bottom of his jaw, following the thrashing like it was nothing. The moment passed, and Hux stilled, forcing himself to breathe through his nose, eyes watering, taste of leather filling his senses. He groaned around the fingers, tongue trapped against his bottom lip still, sandwiched by those long fingers of his, spit gathering at the tip already. It made his chin feel slick, cheeks heating when he realized what a sight he must be right now.

Kylo chuckled, his hand tightening on his cock, wringing a pained noise from him as he stroked harshly, fingers sliding over the crown of his cock and pulling away fully. He repeated the action once more, making him groan, thigh jerking at the sensation.

“There we are. Finally behaving yourself, General. My gorgeous little whore-” The praise shot through Hux like nothing else could, and he sucked at his fingers, blush deepening at the slight sucking noise he made. “Good boy.”

This time, the strokes were more gentle, a slow but steady pace that had him whimpering, muffled by Kylo's hand.

“You know what I want to hear. If you want more, you have to beg, _General._ ”

That just wasn't fair.

“Puhlesh-” He groaned finally, pride finally giving way to his need. “Kuhlo, puhlesh- ah need!”

The fingers pulled back from his mouth, leaving him gasping, swallowing hard as he let his head fall forward. “Please-” he groaned again, just for good measure.

Kylo smirked, moving his hand to his lips, biting the tip of his glove and pulling it free easily. He tossed it onto the table top, the second glove joining it, Hux's eyes falling to the bare hands, bright against the black of Kylo's clothing.

Oh god, he needed those hands on him.

It had been so long, just leather on his skin, that when fingertips traced down his chest, it felt like fire.

Or it might have been Kylo's nails as they bit into his skin, leaving stripes of pink angry skin behind. He wanted to arch, to chase the sensation, but his body didn't have the leverage, hips jerking forward and making his cock bob heavily in the cold air.

The fucking chuckle again.

“So eager, Armitage-” Kylo teased, and Hux barely managed a growl, the chain jangling as he kicked his legs some, trying to get closer to him. “Patience, General.”

Hux cried out loudly when he felt those hot fingers finally wrap around his cock, breathing hard as his chin hit his chest, eyes closing tightly. He was panting, completely undignified, loud panting, mouth open wide and cheeks burning bright.

His cock was drooling precome, and Kylo smiled as he twisted his hand around the head, dragging the slick substance down the length of his cock, watching as each squeeze made more bead at the tip.

Looking back up to him, Kylo reached forward, gripping his ass tightly with his free hand. “You always turn into such a mess for me, Hux. The great First Order General, drooling and begging for me.”

Hux groaned, managing to just barely crack an eye to look at him, wanting to argue back, but Ren did this thing with his wrist and it was all he could do to not come apart right then and there.

“Say it aloud for me, Hux. I want you to tell me that you're my little whore. That I can have you whenever I want, where ever I want. You're _mine_.”

The words were like electricity, racing through his veins, making him shudder, stomach tight and thighs flexing as he fought not to come. He hadn't been given permission yet.

His voice was so breathless, none of his normal commanding presence to it as he answered.

“I'm yours. Ah-” he broke off with a strained gasp as Kylo's hand tightened around the base of his cock, making it throb painfully. “Fuck! I'm your whore!”

“Good boy.”

Hux groaned again, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip hard, feet kicking useless, not even sure why he was trying to squirm anymore. He wouldn't get anywhere.

Kylo continued, that slow stroking driving him made, working him right to the edge and then backing off, the heat in his stomach pooling like lava. Oh god, he was shaking now, barely coherent as he felt the man's thumb swipe over the slit of his cock once more. His crown was slick with precome now, a mess against the flush, making Kylo chuckle.

The hands left, and a completely undignified whine of panic left him, chest heaving. “Kylo-”

“I'm here, Hux.” came the response, calming him instantly. “Shh, I'm still here.”

How did he manage to do this to him every time? He never lost control like this- ever. It was something so specific to Kylo, something no one else could manage.

Slick fingers slide along his ass, dipping between the cheeks and he cried out, tensing. “Hux-” came the warning tone, and he shivered, eyelids fluttering as he forced himself to breathe, to relax his body as he felt those digits rubbing along his hole.

They traced along his entrance, feeling each and every ridge, massaging it gently, before two slicked fingers pressed into him. It burned some, stretching him roughly, but it felt so good, so fucking perfect.

“Oh god-”

Had he said that aloud?

Those long fingers pressed farther into him, hot and deep. They pulled back ever so slightly, before thrusting back in roughly, Kylo's other hand gripping his hip to keep him from moving away from it.

“Do you like this, Hux?” The knight asked, voice washing over him, giving him something to focus on beyond the burn of his arms and shoulders, the way his breath was labored, or how much his cock was throbbing in need.

Was he expecting an answer?

The pause of his fingers made it clear, refusing to move them as those beautiful brown eyes of his focused on him. “Yes, oh fuck- Kylo! Ah- yes! I like it!” he said quickly, rushed, desperate for more.

He wasn't expecting the third finger to press into him, bottoming out at the knuckle and making him scream as they twisted and curled, hitting something inside him that felt like fire.

“Fuck!”

Kylo was fucking chuckling again, rubbing at his prostate relentlessly. It was so much, oh god, it was too much-

“Please, please-”

“Please what, Hux.”

Fuck.

He needed to form a coherent sentence, his body on fire, mind fuzzy, unable to focus past those fingers in his ass, the way they made a deliciously raunchy sound every time they pressed back into him, lube running down his thighs, mixing with the sweat.

Whimpering, he tried to find the words he was searching for. “Please- please Kylo-” not quite. Think Hux. Think. You can do this. “Please let me _come_!”

The response was instantly, the hand on his hip moving forward to wrap around his cock, tight and hot and moving just right.

Fuck, he hadn't answered yet, and Hux was shaking, fighting to hold his orgasm back as those fingers hit that perfect spot again. “Please-” the word was drawn out, voice breaking in desperation.

The pause was going to kill him.

“Come.”

The one word broke Hux's world, screaming out, throat raw as his body tensed, thighs tight as the fire finally flooded him. His cock throbbed, spilling thick ropes across Kylo's fingers as white tinged his vision, head swimming.

He was panting, not sure if he was sweat streaked or drooling, mouth open and body going lax. Everything was _humming_.

Kylo's hand wasn't stopping though, stroking his cock, oversensitive to the point of hurting to deliciously. A pained moan wrenched from him and he fought to get away from the hand, only to press himself into the fingers still filling his ass. “Oh god, Kylo- Kylo please-”

“I let you come Hux. What do you say?” Patronizing. Fuck, that tone was so patronizing.

What was he missing? Fuck, his head felt like it was full of fluff, and that hand was shocking any thought out of his mind.

What had he missed-

“Thank you!” he threw the words out desperately, voice pitching up, cracking.

Finally the hand stopped, and he was left to hand there, panting, wrung out and exhausted. “There we are- you managed to remember your manners, Hux.” A whimper was the only response to Kylo's words.

Vaguely, he could tell that Kylo was lifting him off the hook that had held him up, whispering sweet words in his ear, telling him how wonderful and how perfect he was. He clung to those, the steady stream of affection that broke through the haze, soft hands stroking his skin as the shackles fell from his sore wrists.

Whining, he pressed back into Kylo's chest, strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

“I love you-” he murmured.

There was a long moment of silence, before Kylo finally responded.

“I love you too.”

They both knew they wouldn't talk about this later.


End file.
